Pokemon Mysery Dungeon: Bloody Red Rescue Team
by Thunder Pikachu1
Summary: Reposted from another account. Being trapped in a Pokemon game doesn't seem that bad if you're a fan of Pokemon, does it? Well, what happens if your teammate is a heartless killer? And if you don't do as they say, you'll end up just like all the other Pokemon the two of you have met? Dead. Doesn't seem so fun anymore does it? Life and dream are starting to mix into one..
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Creepypasta story. This is my first one, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

Thinking back on it now, I realized that maybe I should have told someone about what was going on. In case something happened to me.

The day Roxy brought home Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Red Recuse Team,I shouldn't had played it. But the sight of seeing it again was too overpowering.

I had once had the game, many years ago, but I had lost it on the bus going home when I switched it out for another Pokemon game.

I begged Roxy to let me have it. I mean, he played HeartGold more than he played a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. Come to think of it, I never did see him play one.

He handed it over without a fight. I grinned, taking it from him and put it into my DS, that I still had and played when I couldn't play my 3DS.

I turned it on and saw that there was already a saved file. I hit it to see what the last person to have it before me had done.

Their team was of an Eevee and Cyndaquill. They had already completed the game. I saved it so I could return to the title screen. Once I was there, I got rid of the old file and started my own.

I went through the questions they asked quickly. I didn't care about them as long as I got the Pokemon I wanted. To do that, I had to be a boy, even if I was really a girl. The Pokemon I wanted I never got as a girl. Only got Eevee when I did. Not that I didn't like Eevee mind you, I loved them as much as my favorite Pokemon, but I wanted to be my favorite more.

I clicked boy happily, and speeded through what kind of person the game made me out to be. I stopped and my breath caught in my throat when I saw what the game said.

The Pokemon you will be...

I hit A, still holding my breath. I shut my eyes, fearing that I might not get what I wanted. I slowly opened them and let out a joyful cry when I saw the Pokemon I wanted.

...Is.. Pikachu! the game read.

As I was about to pick the Pokemon that would be my teammate in the game, my Mom called Roxy and I, telling us it was time for bed. I groaned in annoyness, and shut the top of my DS, keeping it on so I wouldn't have to go through that again. I plugged it in so it wouldn't die over night.

I laid down in my bed, pulling the covers around myself and hugging my huge Pikachu toy along with my Eevee toy. I said good-night to Roxy, who was sleeping in the other bed that was across from mine.

I wished I never went to sleep that night, or ever again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up!"

_Huh? Who's that? _

"Wake up, already!"

_That sure doesn't sound like Mom or Roxy... Who could it be? And why do they sound so mad at me? I never did anything to them, whoever that is..._

"M-Maybe you should leave him alone, Hollow.."

"Who asked you, Angel? i'll beg him till he wakes up!"

"Leave Angel alone Hollow."

"And what if I don't? What are you gonna do about it, Talon? Azure, Wildfire, Gale, Slasher, and I could kill you, Angel, Rocket, Dune, and this Pikachu in a blink of an eye!"

"Try it!"

_All this noise isn't helping my headache very much.. I wonder who these people are.. _

"Ugh, I know how to wake him up," Slasher growled. "We need to get moving anyway.."

Claws slashed me on my side, making me jolt awake with a cry of pain. I looked around to see where I was at. In a forest, that was easy enough to tell. There were lots of trees everywhere, blocking out the sun, mostly. The grass under me was very bright green colored and soft.

"Finally awake I see," a voice snorted.

I turned to see another Pokemon standing there. The Pokemon was light brown with a more darker brown spikes on its back. It had a white underbelly and muzzle around it's mouth and noise. It had a small light brown tail, and long sharp claws on all four of its paws. The Pokemon was standing up on it's back paws, glaring at me with its front ones crossed.

I realized that that Pokemon was a Sandslash.

Wait, a Sandslash? How was it hear in front of me? Pokemon weren't in the real world. Come to think of it, how'd I end up here in the forest? I quickly glanced at myself to see that I had yellow fur, two pointy ears with black tips on them, red cheeks, a lightning bolt shaped tail, and brown stripes on my back. I was a Pikachu. The Pokemon I wanted to be and my favorite in the whole world.

This had to be a dream... I was asleep back in my room with Roxy. This was a dream. It had to be one. I glanced back at the Sandslash and realized that he must be the Pokemon that was going to be my teammate in my Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game. But Sandslash wasn't one of the Pokemon that could be your teammate. What was one doing here?

"I'm able you're awake," another Pokemon said.

This was the first time I saw the new Pokemon. I hadn't seen him before. This Pokemon had blue fur(?), a yellow underbelly and a brown shell on its back. It was a Squirtle. Now that was more like it. A normal Pokemon to be my parnter. But what about the Sandslash?

I glanced over at the Ground-type Pokemon, who was watching us with cold black eyes. Something was off about him, but I couldn't put my paw on it. The Squirtle looked like he was going to pop out of his shell from shaking so hard. Why was he so scared of the Sandslash? Water-types beat Ground-type Pokemon. He could easily beat him. What was there to be scared of?

"Ha! This Pokemon looks weak!" a 3rd Pokemon laughed, stepping out from behind a tree. It had purple fur(?) and black eyes. It looked like it was grinning all the time with that smile on its face.

Beside that Pokemon, were a few more. One was a shiny Eevee with blue eyes, who was standing by the Squirtle. Beside the Eevee was a brown looking bird, that I recalled was a Spearow. Beside the Spearow tood a small Sandtrew. A little ways off was a dark green (or black?) cat-looking Pokemon with long white claws, and a red leaf looking thing on one side of its head. It also had a blue collar with a white claw with blood at tip tip, hanging from said collar. It was missing its left eye.

Beside that Pokemon was a Charmander, and besides it was a Pidgey. Both of them were glancing at me as I looked around at everyone.

The Squirtle stepped forward. "A-Are you okay? Did Slasher hurt you?"

"No.. I'm fine... "

"T-That's good."

"So, weakling, what's your name?" the Ground-type asked, glaring at me.

"My name is Thunder," I replied, using my Pokemon OC that I used all the time when I played a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game, or any other Pokemon game for that matter. "And I'm not a weakling."

The Sandslash shorted. "Slasher. You sure look like a weakling to me."

I glared at him and growled softly. The other Pokemon stepped forward to say who they were to me.

"I'm Rocket," the Squirtle said.

"I'm Angel," the Eevee continued.

The Sqearow flew down from where he was sitting in a tree. "Talon."

The Sandtrew waved his paw. "I'm Dune. Slasher's my older brother.. The Charmander is Wildfire, the Pidgey is Gale, the Sneazel is Azure, and the Banette is Hollow. They're really mean and nasty. Don't make 'em mad.."

When I heard the first set of names, before Dune said the rest, I gasped slightly. Rocket, Angel, Talon, and Dune were my Pokemon in my Pokemon trainer games that I played. What where they doing here in a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game?

"Come on," Hollow growled, glancing at Rocket, Angel, Talon, Dune, and me. "We need to get to the Guild (Yes, I know where is no Guild in Red or Blue Rescue Team, but in this story there is.) before nightfall."

Wildfire and Gale followed after Azure and Hollow. The rest of us hung back in our own little group. It didn't take us long to get to the Guild. It was just like how it was in Darkness, Time, and Sky. Which, that shocked me a bit. The Guild wasn't in Red or Blue games. How could one be here? Azure, Hollow, Wildfire, Gale, and Slasher went up first and got their feet matched with what Pokemon they were. Rocket, Angel, Talon, and Dune did the same as the other Pokemon.

"There's still one more Pokemon! Get him up to the gate!" a voice boomed.

Angel turned to me. "That's you Thunder."

"R-Right.."

I stepped up to the gate. It felt strong to hold me up above the whole that was under it. A voice called out from above it, scarying me out of my fur.

"Pokemon alert! Pokemon alert!"

"Who is it?"

"I believe it's... Pikachu!"

"...You may ENTER."

We walked inside and ran into another team of Pokemon. The Pokemon were of; a Mudkip, Chimchar, Pachirisu, Grovyle, another Pikachu, and a Celebi.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you guys new here?" the Mudkip asked.

"Yes. We just got here," Rocket told her.

"Well, welcome to the Guild! I'm Ashley. This is Thomas, Daran, Savanna, and Serebii."

"It's nice to meet you guys," I told them. "I'm Thunder.. And this is Rocket, Angel, Talon, Dune, Slasher, Azure, Wildfire, and Gale."

"Same to you guys. We look forward to working with you guys."

"As do we."

Team Poke Pals went off and Chatot came over to us.

"You're the new Pokemon, yes?"

"Yep. We just came in," Rocket told him.

"Follow me to the Guild Master's room."

We followed him and Wigglytuff turned around to face us.

"Welcome friends to the Guild! You'd like to join, yes?"

"No duh." Wildfire rolled his eyes. "That's why we're here."

"Alright, I just need your team name."

"Er.. team name?" Angel questioned.

"We haven't thought of that," added Dune.

"I say Team Murder," chuckled Hollow.

"No way! Team Bloodshed!" protected Gale.

Those names chiled me to the bone. I already knew that Wildfire and Gale were bloodthisty Pokemon that loved to kill others, and I was gussesing that Hollow and Azure were no different from the way they were nodding in agreement to what Gale said. Even Slasher was with the bloodthisty and power hungry Pokemon. Rocket, Angel, Talon, and Dune looked like they hated the idea of our team being named that.

I did too.

"I know what our team name should be."

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yeah, and what's that weakling?" Slasher asked, crossing his arms.

"Team Thunderbolt."

Before the evil Pokemon in the team could protest, Wigglytuff made it so.

"Team Thunderbolt is all ready to go! Now, go et some sleep. You all have a big day tomorow."

Nodding, we went off to where we were suppose to sleep. I saw Wildfire and his gang of Pokemon give me a glare as we laid down for the night. Rocket, Angel, Talon, Dune, and I were curled up on one side of the room, and the rest were on the other side, as far away from us as they could get.

I didn't care as long as they left us alone.

I yawned and closed my eyes, ready to see what tomorrow was going to bring for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the last up-dates. XD. Here's the next chapter.**

**XXX**

**Chapter 3**

Sunlight shined in through the window that was in the room. Angel was first up, followed by Rocket, Dune, Talon. A little while later, the killer-Pokemon were up.

"Mmm.. Thunder's still sleeping," the Eevee said.

"He must be tired.." Dune added.

"Tired?" Slasher growled, and his younger brother flinched, and hid behind Rocket. "He needs to get _up_. We have a lot of things to do today."

"Like what? Killing more Pokemon?" Rocket shot back. "You're all sick."

Gale rolled his eyes from where he was sitting on the window ledge. "You're all just weaklings. You'll all die before our first job here."

Hollow snickered. The Banette was leaning against the wall of the room. "Yeah. You will while Wildfire, Gale, Slasher, Azure, and I live and become the best Pokemon team at the Guild." She turned to the Sneazel beside her. "Speaking of which, Azure, go wake the little Pikachu up. We need to go."

"Sure thing." Azure stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where I was still curled up, asleep. She raised her clawed-paw, making it glow white. She slashed it down my side, making me wake up with a yelp.

Blood dripped onto the grass bedding, turning it a red color. The Snezeal snickered, licking the blood off her claws. I frowned and looked at the large gash on my side, making my fur all sticky and gross.

"Now that we're all up," Hollow began, glaring at me. "Let's get going."

Everyone nodded and began leaving the room. I followed after, at a slower pace.

Wildfire snickered and nudged Gale.

"So who is our first victim today?"

"Anyone we can find my friend," the Pidgey replied.

"How about that dying Mightyena over there?"

"That'll work," Hollow said, nodding.

"Wouldn't be as much fun, but yeah," Azure added, while Slasher and Gale muttered their agreements.

"You guys, we should help it," Angel spoke up.

"You asked you, fox? Shut up and let us have fun, or would you rather die too?"

The Eevee glared at them but said nothing more. Rocket patted her on her back, trying to cheer her up. Meanwhile, I went over to the Pokemon.

"Hey, you okay?"

The shiny Mightyena whimpered and shook in fear.

"If you are going to kill me, do it quickly. Thanks to the swarm of Tailow, Fearow, and Murkro, I'm basically dead anyway."

"I'm not gonna kill you.."

_Can't say the same for the others though.._

"My name is Lucky. If you don't kill me, I will do anything you want, even lead you to the rest of my pack, if you save me.."

"Don't worry. I'll help you."

"Thanks..."

Wildfire snorted.

"We help this weakling, then he leads us to slaughter his pack? I like him."

"We're not killing anyone." I glared back at him.

"Why the hell not?"

"'Cause I said so."

I sighed. This was going to break out into a fight, I could tell. I glared at the Fire-type Pokemon once more.

"We're helping him and that's final."

After helping Lucky, the team decided to test his metal...

I still say we should just kill the little brat," Slasher snorted. "We can find the pack ourselves and kill them all."

"Thunder doesn't want you to kill anyone," Rocket told the Ground-type. "So back off."

The Sandslash growled and did as he was told.

"I say we give him a test, just because it's kinda the rules...if he is gonna join us..." Talon said.

"Fine.. Let's test him," Azure sighed. "Just hurry up."

"What should we test him with?"

"Mmm.. The usual," Hollow snickered.

"Yes.. the usual," Slasher chuckled darkly.

"Usual?" For some reason, I didn't like the sound of that.

Gale chuckled. "Yes.. The usual. It'll be most fun!"


End file.
